


Consider the Coconut [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Series: Shells [Podfics] [4]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Comedy, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Take one brainless chicken. Add one excitable piglet. Mix well with the village of Motunui....Really, Moana wasn't even to blame this time.[A podfic of Morvidra's story, the third in the Shells series]
Series: Shells [Podfics] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597309
Kudos: 1





	Consider the Coconut [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consider the Coconut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627287) by [Morvidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra). 



  
Cover by podfic_lover  
  


* * *

**Direct Downloads via Mediafire:**  
  
[mp3](http://download1499.mediafire.com/oxc05lo423hg/ypu383t34hwi19j/%5BMoana%5D+Consider+the+Coconut.mp3) (5.1 MB | 0:04:53)  
  
[m4b](http://download2268.mediafire.com/cqc6wemkantg/j6nwpgn1goprhdj/%5BMoana%5D+Consider+the+Coconut.m4b) (5.2 MB | 0:04:53)


End file.
